This proposal requests funds to upgrade facilities and equipment in the Laboratory Animal Service (LAS) of the University of Hawaii at Manoa. Implementation of the project will extend our ability to monitor and improve the quality of animal care and health in LAS facilities. Ongoing peer-reviewed research and training projects involving animals at the University of Hawaii at Manoa total $5.5 million, most of which is derived from NIH grants. Investigators are pursuing various exciting research ideas such as development of vaccines in non-human primate models, regulation and function of the immune system and mechanisms of brain growth and development. These programs are dependent on the animal resource for a steady supply of healthy experimental animals. Training programs for advanced and professional degrees at the University of Hawaii are complementary to these research programs and are dependent on the quality and efficiency of LAS procedures. Biological research is one of several target areas defined by the University of Hawaii Strategic Plan as an area of excellence, and the University has allocated substantial funds during recent fiscal years to assure that adequate resources are available. LAS animal facilities have been upgraded and enhanced by University allocations of nearly $1 million in recent years; LAS has become an independent entity headed by a veterinary Director trained and certified in Laboratory Animal Medicine. Future funding and staffing commitments by the University enable LAS to meet and exceed NIH Guidelines for animal health and care. Nevertheless, certain improvements, additions and replacements are necessary to create optimal conditions for animal care in LAS facilities. Specifically, funds are requested to replace faulty animal caging throughout the facilities, ensure proper cleaning/sterilization capabilities by purchasing rackwashers for Snyder Hall and Biomedical Building and a sterilizer for Woodlawn Small Animal Facility, providing proper refrigerator/freezer and laundry equipment in core LAS facilities, replacing damaged animal food preparation and cleaning sinks and cabinetry throughout the facility, repairing and upgrading existing cagewasher and sterilizer facilities, and renovating HVAC systems in Snyder Hall and Biomedical Building. The benefits derived from the proposed renovation and consolidation of the animal resource include improved efficiency, reliability and containment as well as enhanced public safety.